


addict with a harpoon

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Fill, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: When the sun shines on the ground; and it shows what you have done, it shows where your mind was gone. The sun will rise, and we will try again. |-/





	

**Author's Note:**

> AKA my girlfriend just got to a mental hospital rehab-type thing and put on suicide watch, my favorite guy friend admitted that his home life isn't all that great, and my world has gone to complete and utter shit.
> 
> (As if it wasn't already.)
> 
> And lately things have been getting worse for me, too, so I decided that instead of moping around or planning my own demise, I would write the depression away in the form of this lovely fanfiction. 
> 
> Short and 'sweet', 416 words, with the lovely 'sunrise' prompt. Fantastic.
> 
> And for everyone else suffering, for anyone reading this, just stay alive, okay? That's all we ask. It's the darker side of being a fan. Most of the time we're just trying to find happiness from a fake reality that isn't our own. It's not necessarily bad- or healthy- but I'm just saying that most of us have shit going on.
> 
> You know. 
> 
> |-/

When it comes, it's blinding. Rays shoot out from the open window, striking and snatching at the remaining darkness.

It's hard to think that only hours ago...

Tyler slowly gets to his feet and looks around numbly. 

It's a small room, exceedingly bare. He's only wearing sweatpants, although from the looks of it, he didn't fall asleep in his own bed last night. No- he had woken up on the floor in the middle of the room. 

In the exact spot where he had previously been lying, lay a two-inch blade from a razor, along with three blood soaked rags. 

Pain.

Immediately he gasps and takes notice of the stinging fire ( _just like the sun just like the sun_ ) on his stomach. Tyler slowly looks down and feels his lungs contract as he notes the dozens of lines- some thin, some messy- _red_ lines covering his torso. 

Last night....

He sinks back to the floor, feeling his insides react to the situation, although outwardly he felt nothing.

He sits there for hours, until the- _death death deathdeath_ \- sun keeps rising and illuminating what happened the previous night. 

He sits there until the door cracks open and Josh walks in, because they live together and Josh has been calling him downstairs for ten minutes. He sits there while Josh gasps and slides forward and grabs the razor. He sits there while Josh walks back out with it and returns after the toilet has flushed.

He sits there while Josh kneels next to him and pulls him into a hug and cries into his shoulder, and mumbles things that sound like white noise to Tyler. 

"It's okay-"

Yeah... yeah, it was. No- no- no no, nothing was okay, death death _death_ -

And so while Josh starts bandaging up his stomach and picks his roommate up, and lays him down on the bed, Tyler starts to realize.

The situation.

The fact that last night, Tyler broke his three-months clean record, the fact that Blurryface had done it again, the fact that now Tyler had just ruined all the progress Josh had been so proud of. Josh wouldn't leave him... for this, would he?

Would he.

Tyler starts crying at the thought. 

The morning after was always the hardest part, after the high was over and the numbness left.

Josh immediately rushes over to him again, takes his hand.

"Sorry- sorry-" Tyler chokes out.

"It's a new day," Josh tells him. "We can try again. We can always try again."


End file.
